Golden Shadow
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kurisuta Bakura, Ryo's Twin, is Yugi Muto's best friend. She is a rough girl who loves fighting, but she also likes games. While protecting Yugi she gets in a fight and someone strange protects her. Why does she recognize Yami?
1. Protection

The Goddess raised her head up to the sky. The sun was bright, sweltering in the heat. Her blue eyes shone in the desert as she looked toward the palace.

She stood, shaking, unused to her human body. She heard whispers of darkness. This was not new. Darkness was her everything.

She was Chaos. Now she had to find him, the God-King, before the darkness from within her heart destroyed all of Egypt.

She had to...

Xxx

Kurisuta Bakura woke up drooling on her desk. "Huh...school isn't over yet?!"

Kuri had long dark hair, caramel skin, and forehead birthmark in the shape of a star, that was just barely off-center, towards the left.

The only one left in the room was Yugi Muto. He was fiddling with a puzzle when Honda and Jonouchi came and began to bully him.

"You want this box back? Then gimme all you got!" Jonouchi yelled.

Kuri punched him and grabbed the box. "That's enough. Stop picking on my best friend you two lowlives."

"Beat it Yankee." Honda said. "Yugi's gonna fight his own battles."

"I hate fighting!" Yugi protested.

"That's right." Kuri handed it back to him. "Leave fighting to those of us who have a passion for it and don't pick on people. It's definitely not something a real man would do. Yugi'a a real man without raising his fists."

Yugi looked up at her in awe.

"Cmon Honda we'll get him when his bodyguard is gone." Jonouchi scowled and they took off.

"So have you finished it yet?" Kuri asked. "I really want you to get...whatever it is your wish is."

"Not yet. But I will!" Yugi said.

Unbeknownst to Yugi, Jonouchi took a piece of his puzzle and threw it in the water.

Kuri and Yugi headed home and ran into Ushio.

"You! What do you want!" Kuri yelled. "I know your rep, always messin with people. You leave Yugi alone!"

"Relax, Yankee." Ushio said. "I'm going to protect Yugi when you aren't around, ok?"

Kuri decked him with one punch. "And there's more where that came from, scoundrel! Cmon Yugi."

The two headed to the Game Shop, where Yugi's grandfather explained about his puzzle that he'd been working on. The bit about shadow games stirred something in Kuri's mind but she didn't have the energy to to think about it.

Xxx

Kuri woke up sore lying on the ground. She'd been in a fight with Ushio, and he'd thrashed her, along with Honda and Jonouchi.

It was long past that time now, tho. It was around midnight and she heard voices.

Ushio's, and another one...familiar, like a memory from a dream.

"PENALTY GAME!" The voice shouted.

Kuri stepped into view just in time to see what appeared to be Yugi using what could only be Egyptian Shadow Magic on Ushio.

Huh. What was that? Egyptian Shadow Magic?

"Pharaoh..." Kuri's voice came, sounding strange from her beaten lips. "Pharaoh I've found you...at last..."


	2. Blind

What could you possibly want from me, Chaos. I did not summon you." Pharaoh said to her.

Chaos bowed her head to the God-King. "My esteemed Pharaoh. I have come with a grave warning. The demon I have fought in Otherworld, the place you call the Shadowrealm, has escaped and its aim is your life!"

Xxx

Kuri lifted her head. What? She was back in school, drooling on the desk again.

She couldn't account for last night. Apparently whatever happened had bonded Yugi with Jonouchi and Honda, because they weren't fighting anymore.

They were all in a tizzy over some idol come to school.

"The only idol worth meeting is Princess Ai." Kuri said, revealing a collection of merchandise from a winged schoolgirl idol. "I met her once. She's very tall for her age and I think her wings are real."

Fajita approached and took Yugi aside with promises of meeting the star.

Kuri followed them, only to find Yugi getting beaten up again.

"Lay off!" She yelled and knocked out Fujita with one punch.

"CUT!" Director yelled.

"You filmed this?! You monster!" Kuri shouted and attacked, but the director hit her with a cheap shot.

Xxx

When Kuri came to, she heard the Pharaoh shout. "PENALTY GAME!"

She stood up, slowly remembering the previous night. Huh...she was tied up. Had the Pharaoh done this?

"You're awake." He was next to her. "I had to be careful. You can't let yourself get knocked out like that; it isn't safe."

"Not safe...hey are you the same Pharaoh from my dreams?" Kuri asked.

"As to that I can't be certain. I don't really know who I am." Pharaoh said.

"Your memories are gone. Mine are in shambles." Kuri said. "You really must stop attacking people this way."

"This is gentle in comparison to your judgement I think," Pharaoh said.

Kuri laughed. "Tell me Pharaoh, can you remember what you were to me?"

Pharaoh leaned in close to her, pushing her back against the wall, and then their lips met in a feverish kiss. She was still tied and so could not hold him, but he held her and it was like being embraced by the sun.


	3. Karaoke

A golden room, shining like the sun.

Chaos was wearing a sheer black chemise, with gold accents. The Pharaoh had given it to her.

In moments the God-King approached and pinned her to the golden bed and kissed down her neck and gripped her breasts, bare as they were through the chemise. He could feel everything and he leaned down and caressed her wetness.

Chaos shrieked in orgasm.

Xxx

Kuri woke up, dripping wet, in Crown Star Karaoke.

She fell asleep during her Karaoke time! She was furious with herself.

Kuri turned on the Karoake machine and began to sing.

She lifted her voice, then paused.

The Pharaoh was standing in the doorway. "You always did have an excellent voice. You used to raise your voice in my name for hours on end."

"Don't be vulgar." Kuri said.

"Am I?" Pharaoh said. "You are the one dripping on the floor."

"You have no right to do this! You have such an effect on me!" Kuri said.

"Hm..." Pharaoh stepped closer. "You have been having more dreams about us...and I assume you've realized what I have always known: that you are my possession."

"Your possession!" Kuri hissed.

"Would you have preferred if I called you my Queen?" Pharaoh smirked, his lips inches from her face, his hand going into her pants and his finger slipping inside her. "You...are the secret to my whole life. I'm not letting you get away."

Pharaoh withdrew, and left her panting and wishing for more.


	4. Rival

Chaos awoke on the floor of the palace.

Bodies surrounded her, blood everywhere.

She shrieked, hugging herself, backing into the corner.

Pharaoh caught her as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry...so sorry...it's getting worse..."

xxx

Kuri had a cute little Cinaplex where she worked part-time.

She liked to stand at the podium in the evenings and make small talk with the customers and tear tickets. No one at school knew about her part-time job, or that she was doing it to keep her mom out of trouble.

Kuri's mother, Atsuko, was a prostitute and extorted money from her wealthy father to keep them alive. But Kuri didn't want her mom to get arrested, so she got a part-time job. Even though she had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't so much 'extortion' as it was her father paying her mother as a prostitute to spend the night. Ugh.

That day there was a hot new movie out called Super Sentai. Kuri had been wanting to see it and it was the major buzz at Domino High. Unfortunately, that had led Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda to the theatre to see the movie.

"Thank you for c—" Kuri choked. "You guys!"

"Hey aren't part time jobs against the school rules?" Jonouchi pointed out.

"Yeah," Kuri said. "But some of us have no choice. And if you three even think of telling anyone you'll find yourself missing your tongues."

The three shivered and went into the theater.

About an hour in, a man came out.

"Miss...um miss..." he said. "My seat isn't reclining, can you come fix it?"

"Sure no problem." Kuri said and followed the man in.

Suddenly he fired a gun in the theater, hitting the camera and turning the movie off.

"Now..." He said. "Everyone quiet and no one gets hurt. I'm gonna sit here and this lady" he waved the gun at Kuri. "Is going to bring me some popcorn and soda while I recline."

He sat down next to Yugi in the dark.

Kuri was pissed but she went to do as the man asked, unfortunately tripping down the stairs. She hit her head, and saw stars.

xxx

"Now. Let's play a real game. You seem to like guns. Well I like sharp objects." The woman was saying. "I have here a piece of glass. The game is simple. We balance this glass on the armrest and place our hands on the sharp edge and apply pressure. Whoever gets cut first loses...their life. As we are playing it on our wrists."

Yugi looked over, frozen in fear. It sounded like Kuri but it wasn't Kuri anymore. Was this what had been happening to him?

"I'm not going to play that game. I'm going to shoot you." The man said.

Kuri aimed his own gun at his head. "You'll play and chance death, and you might just survive...or you'll die from your own bullet right now."

They both put their wrists on the glass and took turns applying pressure. Finally the man lunged for the gun and when he did the glass severed his wrist and he bled out. There were gasps and screams.

Xxx

"Why was that necessary?" Pharaoh demanded.

"You were going to torch the poor fellow." The woman responded.

"How are you alive?" Pharaoh said. "You can't still exist...Sadako."

"Did you think you buried the curse in your Millennium Puzzle?" Sadako laughed. "I'm stronger than you. I'm smarter than you. And I am going to win


	5. Significance

Priestess Isis paused in the courtyard. "You wished to see me, my lady?"

"Yes Priestess." Chaos said. "I would like to ask you to give me the training of a priestess."

"But why? Our Pharaoh loves you, he will propose any day. There is no need for you to join his court as a Priestess." Isis said.

"I ask...because I share your gift." Chaos' eyes glimmered silver.

Xxx

"So there's a new prophet in school." Yugi said. "He makes prophecy and they come true...but I don't really buy it."

"You shouldn't." Kuri said. "A person who has true premonitions would never broadcast it. It isn't a gift."

"What are you talking about?" Jonouchi said.

"Oh don't you guys know about Kuri?" Honda said. "She came from a family of psychics. Her mother even suffers from such a heavy sixth sense that she drowns it in alcohol and prostitution."

"That's enough!" Kuri said. "She's still my mom!"

"Kuri's right." Yugi said. "You can't talk like that Honda."

"Let's go see this prophet." Kuri said.

Xxx

"So you're the prophet." Kuri said. "If you are a true prophet then you know that your job is to prevent bad things from happening. So either you are truly evil or a big phony."

"Kuri!" Yugi said.

"You have the same gift as me." Kokorano said. "I can see that. Great pain will befall you unless you join me."

"Pain. You know nothing of pain, you little fool!" Kuri hissed and stormed out.

Xxx

Kuri was still fuming in the library when the bookshelf tilted and fell on her.

"KURI!" Yugi cried, coming in and seeing everything.

When she came to, Pharaoh had just finished a Penalty Game on Korkorano.

"Are you all right?" Pharaoh said. "You aren't injured?"

"No. I'm just fine." Kuri said. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"No, you know that I don't do that." Pharaoh said. "What can you tell me about Sadako?"

"I should have warned you." Kuri said. "Pharaoh, my God-King, I'm sorry..."

A smile lit his face. "It's been so long since you've called me that. I only wish I remembered your true name, and mine."

"At least you've learned something significant." Kuri smiled.


	6. Carnival

The Pharaoh pulled Chaos from the palace and dragged her into the city.

Chaos laughed. "Where are we going in such a hurry, my God-King?"

He smiled at her. "You will see."

They arrived in the midst of a festival full of games, attractions, and food. Chaos' face lit up in joy as she hugged her king.

"You knew! You knew how much I wanted to see your world!" Chaos beamed as she joined in the fun.

Xxx

"Okay so it looks like we're doing Carnival Games for the School Festival!" Kuri grinned at Yugi. "It was your idea right!"

"Yeah you know I love games!" Yugi said, working on the sign as Kuri directed the students.

"Well maybe you didn't know this about me, but I love Carnivals. I like Circus', Fairs, and Festivals too. I like big events with games, rides, and awesome food!" Kuri grinned at him.

"So that's why you used to go to all the events in town! Why'd you stop?" Yugi asked, pausing in his work.

"Well I..." Kuri hesitated. Yugi still didn't know about Pharaoh. She couldn't tell him, though she thought he suspected. He didn't need to know. When she transformed Sadako made her watch as she tortured people just for fun. Kuri wasn't sure Yugi would like Pharaoh. Though the idea was terrible, that he would be at war with himself like she was, she couldn't bring herself to mention it. She hoped someday the two would be friends. "I've been busy, Yugi. You know, I got another job."

"Another one? After that disaster at the movie theater?" Yugi said.

"I work at the newspaper now. Ghost Writing." Kuri said.

"What's that?" Yugi was back to work, still listening.

"It's where you fill in for a writer who is busy. Only no one knows you're doing it. Like an understudy in acting." Kuri replied.

Inogashira approached. "This is our festival spot."

"Get lost!" Kuri hissed, fists up.

The big teenager grabbed her wrist and threw her into the wall.

Yugi looked over, saw a tear fall down her cheek. His pendant began to glow...

Xxx

Kuri was woken by a blast of fire.

A hand was outstretched to her, and she took it.

"Pharaoh?" She stood up. "He made you angry."

"A real man never raises his hand against a woman." Pharaoh said.

"I could have taken him; you know that." Kuri said.

"You have always been a great warrior. That I do remember. That and your love for carnivals." Pharaoh chuckled. "Tell me something—you had the chance to tell Yugi about me. Why didn't you?"

"I want you to become his friend. His partner." Kuri said. "Don't become like me—at war with yourself."

"Aibou. I like the sound of that." Pharaoh said.


	7. Make Up

Chaos finished bathing and put on a sheer dress, then lined her eyes with kohl and marked her lips.

She then put on the golden crown that marked her as Queen and headed to the the Throne Room where she sat beside her beloved.

The Pharaoh laughed at her appearance. "Do you not know? You need not put so much effort into your beauty, my love. You look beautiful the moment you step from the bath, with nothing on at all."

Chaos flushed at the compliment, then scowled. "Yes but I am sure you would not appreciate me coming here in the nude."

Pharaoh only laughed louder. "We would have a lot more fun that way."

Xxx

"Honda has a crush on Reiko Minamino?" Kuri said as they were in the Game Shop, buying his puzzle.

"It isn't that strange is it?" Yugi said, agreeing to write a love note for him.

"Well...Reiko likes...someone else." Kuri said hesitantly.

"So girls do talk about that kind of thing!" Jonouchi said. "Man Honda's gonna be devastated!"

"So you're not gonna tell him, got it!" Kuri's fist was in his face.

"Ok ok, he won't hear it from me!" Jonouchi promised.

Xxx

The next day in class they were looked over by Chouno-sensei.

"Ugh she looks worse than my mom's friends, and they are all strippers." Kuri complained. "Too much makeup."

Chouno glared at Yugi's group of friends. "Turn out your desks."

They hesitated and did so, Reiko revealing her puzzle.

Chouno stole the puzzle and put it together. "Who wrote this?!"

Honda started to stand, but—

"I wrote it." Yugi said.

"Nope it was me." Jonouchi said.

"Oh please you guys." Kuri stood, grinning. "Ya know I likes the ladies!"

Reiko chuckled.

"I'll just finish the puzzle then. And the one who's name is on it will be expelled!" Chouno said.

Yugi's puzzle glowed.

Kuri grinned. Go Pharaoh!

"Whoa look at her hideous face! See Chouno-sensei, that's what happens when you lather on the make-up!" Kuri held up a mirror.

In horror, Chouno fled the classroom.

Kuri and Pharaoh high-fived.


	8. Confrontation

Chaos woke in the night, shadows creeping on her like demons.

She reached out, screaming his name, and the Pharaoh held her sobbing body in his arms.

"She still torments you, my Queen?" Pharaoh said.

"Yes." Chaos sobbed.

"You need not worry, for I shall always protect you. I give you my oath." Pharaoh said.

Xxx

Kuri and Yugi were walking home with Jonouchi and Honda.

"I really want these shoes, these Air Muscles." Jonouchi said.

"Here we are, the Junky Scorpion." Honda said.

"You can't come in here." The clerk said to Kuri. "We know who you are."

"You're really going to blame all the theft around here on me?" Kuri said. "Didn't you hear? I've gone straight."

"L-Leave her alone." Yugi said.

"Fine then kid." The clerk said. "If she steals...you pay."

"That's fine with us." Honda said. "We'll all pay."

"Now I heard you had some Air Muscles!" Jonouchi said.

After playing a dangerous game with the clerk, Jonouchi emerged victorious with the shoes.

On their way back, however, the shoes were stolen.

Kuri chased them for a block, but they threw a tire at her and knocked her to the pavement.

"Don't worry." Yugi said. "It always works out in the end."

Kuri had a feeling it would.

Xxx

Pharaoh was playing a game with the clerk to get the shoes back.

He was sticking his hand into the shoe after stabbing the scorpion when...a thousand scorpions climbed on him. It was no illusion, someone had summoned them. They were stinging him, he was done for!

"Who?" Pharaoh said.

"Me." Sadako emerged from the shadows. "He insulted my greatest work, the reputation of Kuri. Her violence, her anger. All of it was me coming out in short bursts. She would wake up often coated in the blood of her enemies. But because of your return, Pharaoh...she has been able to stave me off."

"I see. Then my power can defeat you!" Pharaoh said.

"Yes. For now." Sadako said. "But soon the darkness will overwhelm your light, as we descend into the true Shadow Games. Remember, you use the shadows as a tool. But I am one of them. I am their true Queen!"

Pharaoh held out his hand and the light hit her forehead, showing the outline of the Eye of Horus.

Sadako flinched and retreated, and he caught Kuri in his arms.


	9. Duel Monsters I

Priest Set saw the girl bound in the reeds in a strange village.

"Can't you walk?" Priest Set said.

The girl shook her head. "I cannot leave. The women. They intend to consume my flesh. It will make them immortal, and then they can challenge the Pharaoh."

Priest Set lifted her onto his back. "You are coming with me to the palace. I am Priest Set."

"My name is Kisara." The girl said. "I am a living dragon."

Xxx

"So this new game is called Duel Monsters, Yugi?" Kuri said.

"Yes. What are you reading there?" Yugi asked.

"The instructions." Kuri said. "I don't really like losing."

"You don't?" Yugi said.

Kuri shook her head. "Can I see your deck? I'll show you mine."

"Sure!" Yugi said, and they swapped. He looked at her deck and laughed. "Just like you. You picked the fiercest monsters and the strongest magic cards, but your defense needs some work."

"Yeah that's what Grams tells me about my fighting strategy too." Kuri said, giving her fists a one-two punch. "Your deck is pretty much well rounded. Just like you Yugi."

"Games are the one thing I am good at." Yugi said.

Kaiba burst in. "So this is where you live Yugi."

Kuri rolled her eyes. "What do you want Kaiba. You're the type that always wants something."

"I did hear of the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Is it really here?" Kaiba said.

"I have it. But I won't sell to you or anyone." Gramps said. "I love it because my friend gave it to me."

"It's the value of his heart." Kuri said. "Got that punk?"

"I understand, Yankee." Kaiba said. "You don't have to tell me twice."

He left.

Xxx

The next day Kaiba approached when Kuri and Yugi were dueling—Yugi was winning—and apologized for before.

"Could I just see the card, one more time?" Kaiba said.

Kuri shook her head furiously at Yugi, but Yugi handed him the card, which he switched with a fake.

After Kaiba left, Kuri went to tell Yugi what he had done, but Yugi was gone.

Kuri went out to find them in an argument. She was surprised to find that she was not the only eavesdropper. Another girl was standing there, watching, enraptured, staring at Kaiba.

There she stood, water dripping from her fingers like melting ice—Mana Jonouchi.


	10. Duel Monsters II

Chaos watched as Priest Set walked through the palace with a young woman.

She had long white hair and big blue eyes.

Around her danced a chill of ice, and Chaos could spy scales on her arms and legs.

So one of those creatures had made its way into the palace.

A dragon—its human form.

Xxx

As the duel finished, the girl, Jonouchi's sister, stormed out, glaring at the Pharaoh.

"Give him back!" Mana shouted. "Give Seto back to me!"

"I am sorry. He must serve his penalty game. It is up to him if he recovers or not." Pharaoh replied.

"No! He is my—! He is the one who—! Show some mercy!" Mana said.

When the Pharaoh looked troubled, Kuri stepped out.

"The Shadow Realm has no mercy." Kuri said. "Seto has a strong soul. He will be fine. Take him if you so wish."

Kuri handed her the card and the girl left.

"Was that—?" Pharaoh said.

"Jonouchi's sister." Kuri said. "Her eyes have caused her pain ever since she was small. Seto has paid for the various surgeries. He was planning to pay for the final one soon. This is bad Pharaoh. This could cause Yugi pain."

"I see." Pharaoh said, shuffling his cards. "And you? What will you do."

"What I always do." Kuri said. "Go my own way, my God-King."


	11. Yankee

"Yugi, cmon." Kuri pulled on him.

"Where are we going?" Yugi said.

"We have to help Jonouchi." Kuri said. "He's in trouble with a gang...my old gang, the Hanazuki."

"Are you sure you should go?" Honda said. "The second you enter that room, you're a target. They consider you a deserter."

"Hm." Kuri said dismissively.

"Wait Kuri you can't go! I'll save Jonouchi!" Yugi said.

"Yugi." Kuri said. "We're going to save him together. I need your smarts."

"You think I'm smart?" Yugi said.

"Of course I do." Kuri said. "Let's go."

They entered the warehouse, and it seemed it was the start of a fight.

The thugs beat up Yugi and Honda and forced Kuri in with Jonouchi.

"You need to learn your lesson. Finish them off." The leader said to them.

"Learn our lesson." Jonouchi said.

"Finish them off." Kuri said.

"DON'T MAKE US LAUGH!"


	12. Current

Kuri woke up hours later hanging from her wrists.

She had been zapped over and over with electricity.

Jonouchi was passed out from the effort and they were moving to him. He wouldn't survive another shock.

Summoning her strength, Kuri put the power of a goddess into her voice and said, "Do not shock him again!"

Caught by surprise, Hirutani came over to her and caught her chin in his hand. "Ever since we met; the things I've wanted from you. You arrogant girl, always turning me down. But you won't be able to—when you're unconscious!"

Kuri winced as the taser moved to her chest when—

"STOP!" Pharaoh's voice cut through the darkness, and she went limp.

When her eyes opened again, he was taking her down and holding her.

"H-How did you find me? I sent Yugi away!" Kuri said.

"That's a secret." Pharaoh put a finger to his lips. "Are you alright? You're still quivering..."

"That's not from the electricity." Kuri smirked at him, and kissed him, drawing him close and planting kisses down his neck. "You saved my life yet again. Someday I will repay you with your life. But for now..."

Kuri pulled him into the darkness, where the two finally sated their dark desires under cover of moonlight, both calling out in Egyptian—not even understanding their own ecstasy as it broke over them like a wave of burning sand.


	13. Egyptian Trial

Chaos stood in front of the God statues.

Shadi came over to her and bowed. "Goddess."

"Yes Priest Shadi..." Chaos said. "I have seen such a sorrowful future for our God-King."

"Fate is often quite fickle my Goddess." Shadi said. "But we are here to assure his passage into the afterlife."

"Yes. And I hope to see you serving our God-King on the other side." Chaos inclined her head and went on her way.

Xxx

Kuri pulled Yugi's hand as they entered the museum.

Yugi was excited—this was a real date. Well, sort of.

He only hoped he didn't black out again.

"Professor Yoshimori and Mr Kanekura!" Kuri bowed. "I'm Kuri Hikawa! This is Yugi Muto, he solved the Millennium Puzzle all on his own!"

Kanekura got a greedy look on his face. "May I borrow it? Just for a day."

Kuri looked alarmed, but Yugi didn't seem to mind. Kuri had a feeling they'd have to go on a rescue mission later.

As they looked at the displays, Kuri noticed Shadi watching them. The two shared a look, before he went on his way.

Kuri knew who he was, just hoped he didn't mean to test Yugi so soon.

As Kuri and Yugi returned, they ran into Shadi again.

Shadi took one look at Kuri, and opened the door of her mind.

Inside he found two doors, one of the Goddess Incarnate within, and the other, of absolute darkness.

Shadi pulled free however, when he found Yugi grabbing at him.

"Stop! Don't hurt Kuri! Leave her alone!" Yugi said.

Shadi then entered his mind, only to find waiting for him—the Pharaoh.


	14. Egyptian Trial II

"You will test him won't you...someday." Chaos said.

"I must test all." Priest Shadi said. "Even the Pharaoh."

"I shall remain at his side." Chaos said. "He will never fail."

Xxx

Kuri sat up on the floor and found Shadi reading Yugi's mind.

After a moment the two awakened, and Shadi declared loyalty to the Pharaoh.

"All this...to protect this remarkable girl..." Shadi touched Kuri's face, and she jerked back. "Yet...she may indeed be your enemy. I must delve further...someday I shall return."

After Shadi left, Yugi looked at Kuri.

"Is there really another me?" Yugi asked her.

"That's..." Kuri said. "It doesn't matter, Yugi. You are you. And look, we went on a date to a nice museum."

Kuri helped him up and the two went and Yugi bought her some crepes.

"You worry too much Yugi." Kuri smiled. "Everything is as it should be."


	15. Test of the God and Goddess I

"Shadi you should not be so hard on our Pharaoh." Chaos said, looking off into the distance.

"He must not lose focus...even if his eyes are on you." Shadi said.

"I am his support and his Queen. I will aid him through the trials of Egypt." Chaos said.

"Then I may have to test you."

Xxx

"You feeling alright, Yugi?" Kuri said.

"Yes I just think we should go check on Professor Yoshimori! He might be upset after the curator's death." Yugi said.

"It's important to look after others." Jonouchi said, as if it was his idea.

"Yes but Yugi, are you sure you're alright?" Kuri was worried after what Shadi had done earlier.

"Huh? I'm fine." Yugi said.

The group entered Yoshimori's office.

"Hello! It's so GOOD to see everyone." Yoshimori said. "Especially you Yugi. And you know what? I want to see the 'other' Yugi."

Yoshimori grabbed Kuri by the throat.

She choked, holding back her power, not willing to get them into anymore trouble then they already were.

"Forgive my puppet. But I must see the Pharaoh." Shadi said.

"Y-You'll...regret...this..." Kuri choked out.


	16. Test of the God and Goddess II

"How long do you plan on hiding?" Thief King Bakura said to Sadako.

"It won't be much longer," Sadako said. "Soon we will be free."

"And this kingdom will be ours." Bakura said.

Xxx

The Pharaoh went to defend Kuri, who he had thought was suspended over the building, only to find Sadako there, holding the Millennium Key.

"You really should not have stolen this from me, Shadi." Sadako said. "You are not using it properly."

She turned the key and a dark shadow lengthened behind Shadi.

He then looked terrifying.

"Now. I want you to kill the Pharaoh." Sadako said.

Shadi lifted a knife and moved towards the Pharaoh.

"Can you play your way out of this one, Pharaoh?" Sadako said.

Suddenly Shadi stopped, twitched, and collapsed.

"The fool. He couldn't handle his darkness." Sadako said.

Pharaoh went to him to help, but he wasn't moving.

"He'll die. Don't you see...I'm going to kill them all. Just like before. All for him you see..." Sadako said.

Xxx

"Kuri?" Yugi shook her.

"Yugi are you alright?" Kuri said. "That was so scary!"

He helped her down from the roof.

"Shadi is in the hospital." Yugi said. "A strange woman put him there."

Kuri flinched, but said nothing.

She couldn't tell Yugi she was a monster.


	17. PetPet

"Yugi you got a pet too?" Kuri held up her keychain. "Her name is ChibiChibi!"

"Mine's Yuu2." Yugi said. "Yours is cute! She looks like a mini you!"

"Yours looks cute too! Hi there Yuu2!" Kuri said.

The pet answered in a series of beeps.

"Hey Yugi you wanna mate?" Kuri grinned, holding up her pet.

"I...ah...yeah!" Yugi blushed.

The two connected their pets and the two pets had a little kiss.

Kuri kissed Yugi's cheek. "That one's from ChibiChibi."

She grinned.

Suddenly a freaky-lookin arrogant kid showed up and started connecting his pet to all of the others pets, and his pet was eating them.

"Kujirada stop it!" Kuri growled. "Yugi do something!"

"C-Connect my Yuu2!" Yugi shouted.

"What? Not that!" Kuri groaned.

Yugi stubbornly connected Yuu2 to Kujirada's pet.

The evil pet went to eat him, but then Yuu2 powered up and beat up the evil pet!

"Hey looks like you were a good influence!" Yugi grinned.

Kuri blushed. "You shouldn't have done that...so reckless."


	18. Hero

Hey think fast!" yelled the idiot who stole Kuri's purse. He threw it to his buddy who grabbed it out of the air and held it away from me.

"You are seriously asking for it," Kuri said angrily.

"What are you going to do?" the dark haired man replied. "You can't hurt us."

Kuri narrowed her eyes as they circled around me.

Kuri was losing her edge. Kuri backed away. "I…thought I disbanded them."

"Well you didn't," The oldest male leaned forward, his breath on her cheek. "And now you're mine."

"But I-"

Within that second, his dirty lips were pressed against Kuri's. She pushed him away, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"Mmph!" Kuri shrieked.

"Ha!" Zompire, from Hanasaki's comics, attacked them and took them down.

"Well, that's one for the books," Kuri muttered, powering down. "Hm, maybe I'll go find me a snack!"

"W-What the hell was that?" the voice came from Yugi.

"It's alright Yugi! Zompire saved me." Kuri said.

He left Kuri then, left her staring at the trees.


	19. Checkmate

Play again when you understand the lessons I taught you." Pharaoh said.

Kuri caught his hand as he left. "Death-T."

"I know, I heard it." Pharaoh said. "I don't want you getting caught up in something like that."

"Don't be stupid, Pharaoh." Kuri said. "I am so close to remembering everything. What if I remember something while we are there? And besides that, I can fight for myself, you know this."

"You're being reckless." Pharaoh said. "You've been spending a lot of time with Aibou."

Kuri giggled. "Jealous?"

"Of course." Pharaoh said. "Now give me a kiss."

Kuri leaned in and kissed him. "Now who's being reckless."


	20. Street Fighter

Kuri rushed over in the arcade to find Yugi on the ground, puzzle stolen.

"Who did this?" She asked.

"That guy that I was fighting in the game!" Yugi said. "Kuri don't go after him; I don't want you to get in trouble!"

"Relax Yugi. He's the one in trouble." Kuri cracked her knuckles and stalked off.

She stopped in the alley. "Oi. Gimme that pendant. It's not yours!"

The fighter turned and glared at Kuri, holding a knife.

"Oh HELL no!" Kuri rushed him, faster than lightning and snatched the pendant, knocking the knife from his hand. "Don't you ever touch my Yugi again!"


	21. Food Poisoning

Kuri sat next to Yugi as they were set up in a Russian Roulette style Food Eating Game.

Yugi seemed calm as they spun the wheel back and forth.

Kuri lifted the sandwich and ate it.

She felt faint, then collapsed and passed out.

She could hear the sounds of the Pharaoh's outrage.

After a little while she felt his gentle hands giving her the antidote and she looked up at him.

"It has only just begun." Kuri confirmed.


	22. Revenge

Seto came down the stairs and welcomed them to Death T.

Though Yugi, who was now Yugi again, was a bit upset about Mokuba's attack, he was good natured and forgiving.

Kuri was still on edge, not trusting Seto in the least.

The group headed to his Death T theme park and found Grandpa Muto in the duel arena.

Seto went in and sat down to duel.

"Seto stop!" Kuri said.

Something in her voice halted him. She had a power in her voice.

Seto turned. "What is it, girl?"

"You don't have to do this." Kuri said. "You don't have to hurt Grandpa Muto. We'll play your game. We accept. We'll go to Death T! Leave the old man outta this."

Seto made no move to stop, then suddenly stiffened. He was not superstitious, but even he had instincts and everything told him not to hurt the old man.

He turned and met the girl's eyes. They were fierce, razor sharp—a goddess' eyes.

"Very well." Seto said. "LET DEATH T BEGIN!"


End file.
